Niemand sagte, es würde einfach werden
by Zexion's Somebody
Summary: /Translation of No One Said It Would Be Easy by skyfire146/ Fünf Jahre nach dem Sieg über die Power-Rock-Bande bedroht Team Nachtschatten Fiore. späteres crossover mit Pokemon Ranger 2: Finsternis über Almia; Solana x Spencer, Kathrin x Bodo
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo und willkommen, liebe Leser, zu meiner Übersetzung von No One Said It Would Be Easy. Ich verneige mich vor skyfire146, dem Originalautor. ^^**  
**Die Übersetzung ist stellenweise ziemlich frei, um einen schönen Ausdruck zu behalten, aber der Sinn blieb meiner Meinung nach immer erhalten.**  
**Ich habe auch die deutschen Namen der Charaktere verwendet, also keine Sorge, ihr müsstet alle erkennen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und bitte schreibt mir eine Review, es ist immerhin meine erste Veröffentlichung. Ein Update kommt einmal pro Woche. ^^**

Hello, dearest readers! ^^  
Welcome to my first post, a translation of No One Said It Would Be Easy. ALL HAIL skyfire146, FOR SHE IS THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR!   
I'll probably update weekly, maybe sooner depending on demand, but I'm pretty busy with school, so don't get your hopes up. ;P  
For the sake of everyone who played Pokemon Ranger in German, I went with the German names, so you should know who is who.

Please r&r, feedback is always appreciated, though flames will be used for heating only. ^^

**Disclaimer: Pokemon gehört leider nicht mir, auch wenn das total cool wäre...**_  
_

Niemand sagte, es würde einfach werden

Kapitel 1

SPENCER

„Die Ranger-Vereinigung hat mich zu sich berufen", beichtete Barbara und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde. Sie haben mir einen Monat gegeben, um einen Nachfolger als Anführer in Frostberg zu finden."

Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt, Barbara ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche der Ranger-Basis in Ringstadt zu holen. Barbara hatte mir per FangKom die Nachricht geschickt, dass sie gerne mit mir sprechen würde. Ehrlich gesagt, machte mich das etwas nervös. Wir mochten in Status und Rang ebenbürtig sein, aber sie hatte mir schon immer von allen anderen Basis-Anführern Fiores die meiste Ehrfurcht eingeflößt.

„Dann wirst du jetzt also als echter Top-Ranger arbeiten", antwortete ich, als ich ihr das Glas gab und mir selbst eins nahm. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Hast du dir schon einen Nachfolger überlegt?"

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden", erwiderte Barbara und stellte das Wasser auf den Tisch, ohne es auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. So viel zum Thema Gastfreundschaft.  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, und der stille Chris ist, nun ja, still und Freddie ist noch nicht einmal annähernd so weit, wie er sein sollte. Keiner von beiden hat so ganz das Charisma oder die Fähigkeiten, die sie bräuchten, um eine Basis am Laufen zu halten. Deshalb hätte ich gerne ungefähr eine Woche lang Solana zur Probe."

Leider hatte einen Moment bevor sie ihre Bitte aussprach einen Schluck Wasser genommen und war so überrascht, dass ich Probleme mit dem Schlucken bekam. Dementsprechend hustete ich mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Spencer, ist alles okay?"

Ich räusperte mich, doch meine Augen tränten noch. „Ja, alles klar", gab ich schwach zurück, „hast du gerade Solana gesagt?"

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so überrascht." Barbara grinste. „Du hast sie nun schon so lange für dich behalten, da musst du das Talent jetzt mal teilen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie für so eine Verantwortung bereit ist." Ich stellte mein Glas ab. Es war vielleicht besser, nichts mehr zu trinken, bis ich dieses Gespräch hinter mich gebracht hatte.

„Sie ist auf jeden Fall der beste Ranger für den Job", konterte Barbara. „Sie hat die Power-Rock-Bande besiegt und mehrere legendäre Pokémon gefangen. Ich habe gehört, dass sie immer hart arbeitet und fest hinter ihrem Team und ihren Pokémon steht. Von hier an kann sie nur noch besser werden. Muss ich mich wirklich weiter erklären?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Aus dieser Sicht ist sie sehr gut, ja, aber hat sie auch die nötigen Führungsqualitäten?"

„Ich habe schon mehr als einmal gesehen, wie sie dir die Meinung geigt." Barbara hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich konnte eine Grimasse nicht unterdrücken, als ich bemerkte, dass ich den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Die fünf Jahre, in denen Solana schon einer meiner Ranger gewesen war, hatten ihr definitiv jegliche Angst vor mir genommen. Sie konnte unglaublich gut beurteilen, wann sie sich durchsetzen oder nachgeben musste. Manchmal bemerkte ich es erst im Nachhinein, wenn sie mich herumkommandierte. Sie gab allen das Gefühl, gerne ihren Anweisungen zu folgen.

„Sieh mir in die Augen, Spencer, und sag mir, dass sie nicht bereit ist", forderte Barbara mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Ich konnte es nicht. Solana würde alle Prüfungen mit Bravour bestehen. Sie würde sowohl die Freiheit genießen, als auch in der Verantwortung aufgehen.

War es wirklich so furchtbar, dass ich sie lieber hier behalten wollte? Ich würde die kleinen, alltäglichen Dinge vermissen: ihr Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie zur frühmorgendlichen Patrouille aufstand (einmal hatte sie mir bei einem Versuch, sie zu wecken, fast eine runtergehauen), wie wir beide Lunas immer wegen seiner Beziehung mit Aria aufzogen, wie wir bis spät in die Nacht aufblieben (ich schrieb die täglichen Berichte und sie half mir, mich an alle Vorkommnisse zu erinnern)…Gott, ich konnte ewig so weitererzählen.

„Befürchtest du, dass sie den Test nicht besteht?", fragte Barbara mit verschlossenem Gesicht.

Einen Augenblick lang durchfuhr mich reine Angst. Das ganze erste Jahr nach meinem eigenen Test hatte ich jede wache Minute damit verbracht, zu versuchen, das Erlebte zu vergessen. Aber ich war mir schon lange im Klaren darüber, dass das nicht möglich war. Ich würde mich mein ganzes Leben lang daran erinnern, selbst nachdem ich aufgehört hatte, als Ranger zu arbeiten. Trotzdem war es nötig, das Können eines Rangers nicht nur physisch, sondern auch mental und emotional zu prüfen. Man konnte der beste Ranger der Welt sein, wenn man den Test nicht bestand, konnte man niemals Anführer werden.

Glücklicherweise blieb mir das Antworten erspart, als Lunas vollkommen außer Atem zur Tür reinplatzte.

„Anführer, der Fliederwald brennt. Solana hat es bemerkt, als sie mit Aria aus Herbstenau zurückkam. Sie sind beide vor Ort und bitten um Verstärkung."

Ich warf Barbara einen Blick zu. „Bereit?"

Sie lachte. „Darauf kannst du wetten, aber nachher reden wir weiter."

„Natürlich", stimmte ich zu und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Nach dir."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hier ist Kapitel 2. ^^  
Danke allen, die zumindest mal reingeschaut haben, auch wenn bis jetzt keiner reviewed hat. Tell me what you think! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, and neither is this story, I'm only translating it.  
**

Kapitel 2

SOLANA

„Hey, Solana", hörte ich Lunas' Stimme und drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich Spencer sah (alles schien in seiner Anwesenheit immer viel unkomplizierter), doch Barbaras Anblick verwirrte mich. Warum war sie hier? Ich zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Je mehr Hilfe wir hatten, desto besser. Das Feuer geriet schnell außer Kontrolle.

„Aria und ich haben zwar alle Wasserpokémon im Umkreis zum Löschen gefangen, aber was wir wirklich brauchen ist ein Turtok", brachte ich Spencer auf den Stand der Dinge und deutete auf Aria, die schon etwas tiefer in den Wald vorgedrungen war. Sie stand umringt von Schiggys und Schilloks, die das Feuer mit ihren Aquaknarren bekämpften.

Als sie die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, grinste sie. „Es tut echt gut, euch alle zu sehen!"

„Dich auch", meinte Spencer. „Wir können deine Hilfe gebrauchen, besonders jetzt, wo Solana aussieht, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen."

„Spencer, es geht mir gut." Ich stritt alles ab und runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte mich zu gut, und das konnte ich gerade einfach nicht gebrauchen. Ich war die ganze letzte Nacht durch nach Herbstenau gewandert, wo ich den dortigen Rangern dabei geholfen hatte, eine Bande von Krabbys zu beruhigen, die die Touristen am Hafen terrorisiert hatten. Folglich hatte ich seit rund 40 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Solana, Joel hat mir erzählt, was für eine anstrengende Mission du hattest", antwortete Spencer ruhig, sodass kein Streit entstehen konnte. „Bleib einfach bei der Gruppe und mach nichts Verrücktes."

Ich entschied, zu tun, was er sagte, und ging ihm nach. Er sprach weiter und teilte dabei allen ihre Aufgaben zu. „Aria und Lunas, ihr stellt sicher, dass sich das Feuer nicht weiter Richtung Ringstadt ausbreitet. Haltet es unbedingt auf den Wald begrenzt. Barbara, kannst du hierbleiben und helfen?" Barbara nickte zu Antwort, woraufhin Spencer sich mir zuwandte. „Und du, mein Fräulein, kommst mit mir. Ich will lieber ein Auge auf dich haben. Wir gehen ein Turtok suchen."

Ich nickte, froh darüber, etwas zu tun zu haben. Ich folgte Spencer in den brennenden Wald, wobei ich das von mir gefangene Schillok für alle Fälle dicht an meiner Seite behielt. Wir überstanden die ganze Strecke unbeschadet und fanden unser Turtok in die Gegend blickend, scheinbar unsicher, was zur Hölle gerade vor sich ging.

„Bleib hier", sagte Spencer und hielt mich fest.

„Und was ist, wenn du dich verletzt und ich dich nicht erreichen kann", fragte ich kühl.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst eine Möglichkeit finden, wenn etwas passiert", presste er hervor. „Hauptsache, du deckst mir den Rücken."

Ich wollte ihn anschreien. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung war und er sich nicht so begriffsstutzig anstellen sollte, damit ich ihm besser helfen konnte. Doch stattdessen unterdrückte ich meinen Ärger und kümmerte mich um seine Rückendeckung, wie er mir aufgetragen hatte. Ich hasste es, wenn er sich so aufführte, aber es war nicht zu ändern.

Er trat auf das Turtok zu und startete den Fangversuch, während meine Augen ständig zwischen ihm und dem schnellsten Weg zu seiner Rettung hin und her huschten. Er fing es rasend schnell und grinste mich danach an, also wollte er sagen: ‚Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm'.

Er kam gerade mit dem Turtok im Schlepptau zurück, als ich den Ast fallen sah.

Augenblicklich rannte ich auf ihn zu, atemlos und das Herz im Hals. Zum Glück war mein Verstand noch dort, wo er hingehörte, und so wies ich sofort mein Schillok an, den lichterloh brennenden Ast zu löschen. Es war nicht leicht, doch ich schaffte es aus eigener Kraft, den verkohlten Ast von Spencer runter zu hieven und bemerkte dabei noch nicht einmal die Proteste meiner schmerzenden Muskeln.

Er sah so klein aus, wie er da mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden lag. Schilloks Aquaknarre hatte ihn völlig durchnässt und die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Ich versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren, war aber sehr nah am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

„Wach auf, Spencer", befahl ich. Ich strich vorsichtig sein Haar beiseite, damit ich seine Augen sehen konnte. „Ich schwöre, Spencer, du wachst besser sofort auf, oder ich…ich…" Mir fiel keine Drohung ein, die meinen Gefühlen hätte Ausdruck verleihen können, also gab ich ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Seine Lider flatterten und er stöhnte. „Ja, ich wette, du fühlst dich gerade super", sagte ich ihm, als mir mein Herz endlich wieder in die Brust rutschte. Er war in Ordnung. Er wachte auf. Gott, ich konnte wieder atmen.

„Hast du mich geohrfeigt?", fragte er weggetreten.

„Jap", entgegnete ich ohne Reue. „Jag mir ja nie wieder solche Angst ein. Ich fühle mich bei dir zu wohl, als dass ich einen neuen Anführer haben wollte. Also, kannst du aufstehen, wenn du dich auf mich stützt? Wir müssen nämlich immer noch in die Mitte des Waldes, um das Turtok, für das du fast gestorben wärst, zum Regenmachen zu bringen."

Er schaute mich immer noch leicht benommen an. „Ja, klar." Ich half ihm hoch, wo er in der Lage schien, selbst zu stehen. Wenigstens konnte er laufen, sodass ich ihn nicht schleifen musste.

Sobald er sich an mich gelehnt hatte, wendete ich mich an mein Plusle, das mir die ganze Zeit über unauffällig gefolgt war. „Plusle, kannst du uns den besten Weg ins Waldesinnere zeigen?" Plusle war schon immer mein bester Spähtrupp gewesen. Es nickte und hopste voraus, während ich mit Spencer hinterherlief. Ich wollte das alles nur noch schnell erledigen.

BARBARA

Das Feuer wütete immer heftiger, als endlich der rettende Regen einsetzte. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er anfing, und dankte innerlich Spencer und Solana. Lunas und Aria tanzten praktisch vor Erleichterung; ich sah weg, als sich wie aus Versehen ihre Hände berührten.

Wir warteten alle auf Spencer und Solana, die eigentlich nur ein paar Minuten entfernt hätten sein sollen. Nun waren zehn Minuten vergangen und ich begann, mir Sorgen zu machen. Wo waren sie?

Ich wollte sie gerade suchen gehen, als ein Plusle auf mich zu gerannt kam und typische Plusle-Geräusche machte. Ich erkannte, dass es Solanas Plusle war, also entspannte ich mich und warte darauf, dass sie aus den Büschen kamen.

Das taten sie ungefähr 30 Sekunden später. Solana stützte Spencer (den unkaputtbaren Spencer!) und ihre Gesichter waren rußverschmiert. Als sie uns entgegen kam, sah sie sehr erschöpft und gleichzeitig stolz aus.

„Gute Arbeit, alle zusammen", lobte sie die Anwesenden. Mir fiel auf, dass sie Spencer weiterhin festhielt, statt ihn an jemand anders weiterzureichen. Sie zögerte und richtete ihren Blick auf den beduselten Anführer der Ringstadt-Ranger. „Er würde das Gleiche sagen, wisst ihr, wenn er nicht so neben sich wäre." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. „Kommt alle zurück zur Basis, esst etwas und ruht euch aus."

Sie schüttelte Aria und mir extra die Hand und lächelte müde. „Wir hätten es ohne euch nicht gepackt. Vielen Dank."

„Was ist mit mir?", wollte Lunas scherzhaft wissen. „Mir schüttelst du nicht die Hand?"

„Lunas, du konntest Zeit mit deiner Freundin verbringen, das ist doch schon mehr als normalerweise", gab Solana trocken zurück. „Sei zufrieden mit dem, was du hast."

Die ganze Gruppe lachte und brach in Richtung Basis auf. Auf dem Weg beobachtete ich Spencers Schützling genau. Eines hatte ich aus dieser Mission auf jeden Fall gelernt: Ich wollte Solana, Ranger aus Ringstadt auf jeden Fall zu Solana, Anführer von Frostberg machen, egal, ob Spencer dem zustimmte oder nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo und willkommen zum neuen Kapitel! ^^**

**Eine Warnung, ich hatte schon seit 2 Wochen keinen Kontakt mit meinem Beta-Leser, dementsprechend ist Kapitel 4 noch in der Rohform.**

**Im schlimmsten Fall verzögert sich nächste Woche das hochladen. Ich werde natürlich selber mein bestes tun, Fehler zu finden und am Ausdruck zu feilen, aber ich weiß wirklich noch nicht, ob ich es so hochladen sollte.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon gehört nicht mir, (leider TT^TT) und auch diese Story ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, ich übersetze sie nur.**

Kapitel 3

LUNAS

Ich war auf dem Weg, das schlafende Brutalanda zu wecken. Oder zumindest etwas genauso gefährliches, wenn nicht sogar noch furchteinflößenderes.

In Wahrheit betrat ich den Schlafsaal der Ranger von Ringstadt, also von Solana und mir. Spencer hatte sein eigenes Quartier und Moritz hatten wir schon vor Jahren an die Vereinigung verloren. Auf die Frage, warum wir für ihn noch keinen Ersatz erhalten hatten, hatte Spencer seine eigene Theorie aufgestellt.

„Auch wenn es schwer zu glauben ist, ich war nicht immer so perfekt wie jetzt", teilte er uns mit. „Als ich noch jünger war und auf die Ranger-Schule ging, war ich manchmal ein richtiger kleiner Störenfried. Lag definitiv an Joels und Andreas' Einfluss…Darum bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Ranger-Schule so ganz dazu bereit ist, mir einen ihrer Schüler anzuvertrauen."

„Oder sie warten darauf, dass der passende ahnungslose Idiot vorbeikommt", hatte Solana gestichelt.

Jedenfalls war ich gegenwärtig im Schlafsaal, um Solana zu wecken. Das eine Problem bestand darin, dass die Morgenpatrouille anstand. Das andere, dass Solana es hasste, früher geweckt zu werden. Gleich würde ich ihren Wurfgeschossen ausweichen müssen.

Aber es ging nicht anders. Spencer brauchte unbedingt eine Pause, nachdem er gestern von dem Ast getroffen worden war, und da wir außergewöhnlich wenige Ranger zur Verfügung hatten, blieb diese unliebsame Aufgabe wohl oder übel an mir hängen. Außerdem war Solanas Reaktion auf einen Weckruf in gewisser Weise recht lustig.

„Solana", säuselte ich in einer Singsang-Stimme. „Es ist Zeit für das dynamische Duo."

Ich hörte ein Rascheln vom Bett und konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, um dem Kissen auszuweichen, das mich sonst im Gesicht getroffen hätte. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr sich meine Reflexe verbessert haben, seitdem du unserem Team beigetreten bist?", witzelte ich. Das nächste Kissen traf.

„Aua", ich schmollte, doch meine Laune besserte sich schnell wieder, als ich mich an meinen Schlachtplan erinnerte. „Solana, ich habe Frühstück gemacht."

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Stille im Raum. „Okay, ich komme gleich", stöhnte sie.

Ich grinste triumphierend und ging zur Tür. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie morgens aus dem Bett zu kriegen, führte durch den Magen.

_Ffump._ Auf dem Weg nach draußen traf sie mich am Kopf.

SOLANA

Ich hasste den Morgen. Ich hasste die Morgensonne. Ich hasste die morgendliche Kälte. Aber am meisten hasste ich Lunas' morgendliche Weckrufe. Er war für die Uhrzeit einfach zu gut drauf.

Noch ganz verquollen wankte ich zur Küche, Tunnelblick aufs Frühstück gerichtet. Von dem einsamen Schälchen Haferbrei an meinem Platz war ich mehr als enttäuscht, hatte aber noch nicht die nötige Energie, mein Missfallen kundzutun.

„Haferbrei?", fragte ich kleinlaut, setzte mich und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Lunas war damit beschäftigt, seine eigene Portion Brei zu verschlingen, wobei er eine vor sich ausgebreitete Ausgabe der Zeitung von Fiore las. „Ja, Haferbrei, Solana. Probier mal, schmeckt echt gut."

Ich starrte betrübt in mein Schälchen. „Aber ich wollte Eier."

„Gut, dann nehme ich nächstes Mal am Abend vorher deine Bestellung auf", meinte Lunas nur mit einem sarkastischen Augenrollen, aber ich war noch nicht wach und konnte seine Worte kaum verstehen.

„Spencer macht mir immer Eier", nörgelte ich weiter, lustlos in meinem Pams herumrührend.

Lunas blickte von seiner Zeitung hoch in meine Augen und tätschelte mir dir Hand. „Iss einfach nur den Haferbrei, Solana."

Ich nickte und aß einfach nur den Haferbrei.

LUNAS

Es wurde besser, sobald wir in Bewegung kamen. Plusle und Minun, die, bevor wir losgegangen waren, noch so lange wie möglich geschlafen hatten, rannten herum, spielten miteinander und benahmen sich überhaupt alles andere als müde. Ich sah kurz zu Solana herüber, um sicherzugehen, dass es sie nicht nervte. Es sah nach ihrem normalen Morgen-Nerv-Gesicht aus.

Während der ersten Stunde auf Patrouille sagte ich gar nichts. Endlich brach Solana das schweigen. „Wann ist Aria gegangen?" Sie klang immer noch nicht sehr glücklich.

„Schon ganz früh", antwortete ich, erleichtert, ein Gesprächsthema gefunden zu haben. „Ich habe sie noch verabschiedet."

„Das glaube ich gern", kicherte sie. Das tat sie oft, kichern.

Ich gab keinen Kommentar ab, sondern grummelte vor mich hin.

„Oh, nein, nicht grummeln!", neckte Solana und sah dabei schon viel wacher aus. „Entschuldige, dass ich mich so über Aria und dich lustig mache, aber ihr macht es mir so schön einfach und es macht eben Spaß. Aber mal ehrlich, ich finde es total toll, dass ihr beide zusammen seid."

„Oh bitte." Ich schnaubte ungläubig. „Aus deiner und Spencers Ecke kommen doch nichts anderes als Sticheleien."

„Nein, wirklich", beharrte sie und sah dabei jetzt todernst aus. „Ich habe eure Beziehung doch schon ganz am Anfang abgesegnet."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach ja? Daran kann ich mich aber nicht erinnern."

„Echt nicht? Auf der Party, nachdem wir die Power-Rock-Bande besiegt hatten. Ihr habt euch geküsst und ich hab dir ein Daumen-hoch-Zeichen gegeben."

„Das weiß ich gar nicht mehr." Ich schaute über ihre Schulter und musste lächeln.

„Was ist los?", sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und wieso weißt du das nicht mehr?"

„Da ist Moritz", ich zeigte auf unser ehemaliges Team-Mitglied, das uns aufgeregt zuwinkte. Angesichts dieser neuen Wendung war der Streit augenblicklich vergessen und Solana grinste genauso breit wie ich.

Sie umarmte Moritz sogar, als er in Reichweite war, eine Ehre, die nur wenigen zuteil wurde. Er hatte wohl auch nicht damit gerechnet, denn sie warf ihn fast um. Plusle und Minun tanzten um Moritzs Flegmon herum, der den leeren Blick seines Partners gerade täuschend echt nachahmte.

„Moritz, du hast uns so lange nicht besucht! Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen!", sprudelte es aus Solana hervor. So benahm sie sich wirklich nur, wenn Moritz hier war, als würde er eine versteckte Seite von ihr entfesseln.

Moritz kratzte sich am Kopf, bis ganz langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „ Es tut auch gut, dich zu sehen, Solana." Er schüttelte meine Hand. „Lunas."

„Hey, Moritz", entgegnete ich, nach Solanas herzlicher Begrüßung etwas verunsichert. „Schön, dich zu sehen."

„Sag mal, ist, ähm, ist Spencer da?", wollte er wissen und deutete auf ein blondes Mädchen hinter sich, das ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie trug eine nagelneue Ranger-Uniform und sah nervös aus. Sie musste gerade erst die Ranger-Schule abgeschlossen haben.

„Ja, klaro", antwortete eine plötzlich vor Elan nur so strotzende Solana. „Er ist in der Basis." Sie wandte sich an das Mädchen. „Kommst du von der Ranger-Schule? Wirst du unserem Team beitreten? Wie heißt du?"

„Mann, Solana, beballer die arme doch nicht mit so vielen Fragen", konnte ich sie nun endlich ein bisschen zurück ärgern.

„Ich bin Melodia", stellte das Mädchen sich vor, trotz aller Aufregung selbstbewusst. „Ich komme aus Havebrück in Almia. Ich habe die Ranger-Schule abgeschlossen und wurde eurer Basis zugeteilt." Sie grinste breit. „Ich kann es überhaupt nicht erwarten."

„Na dann, willkommen in Ringstadt, Melodia", Solana erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Ich bin Solana und dieser Trottel hier heißt Lunas."

„Hey", spielte ich den Ärgerlichen, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

„Oh, und das hier ist mein Partner-Pokémon, Plusle." Plusle sprang auf Solanas Schulter, während Minun das bei mir tat.

„Das ist Minun, mein Partner", folgte ich ihrem Beispiel.

„Und Spencer ist unser Anführer", fuhr Solana munter fort. „Er ist noch in der Basis. Lunas wird euch hinbringen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg die Straße entlang, aber ich wollte noch wissen, was sie vorhatte.

„Wartet mal bitte kurz", bat ich Moritz und Melodia, und lief Solana hinterher, bis wir außer Hörweite waren. „Was musst du denn so dringend erledigen?"

„Ich wollte schnell bei Bernhard vorbeischauen", erklärte sie mit einem kleinen, gemeinen Lächeln. „Spencer hat gesagt, das wäre bei einem neuen Rekruten meine Aufgabe. Ich muss Bernhard sagen, dass er es genauso wie damals bei mir machen soll. Melodia wird nicht lange auf ihre erste Mission warten müssen."


	4. Chapter 4

Zuerst einmal ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an meinen Beta, Doomtrain, die genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt wieder aufgetaucht ist, um diese Kapitel rechtzeitig zu posten, und Kelly-san auf ff .net, die mir meine ersten drei reviews geschreiben hat. Ich liebe euch! ^^

Und nun viel Spaß bei meinem liebsten und auch bisher längsten Kapitel. ^^

Disclaimer: Pokemon gehört nicht mir...

Kapitel 4

MELODIA

Ich war fix und fertig. Ehrlich. Ich war vollkommen ausgepowert. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, dem Pokémon dieses einen Mannes hinterherzujagen. Er hatte mich nämlich darum gebeten, es zu finden, konnte mir aber nicht sagen, was es für eins war. Und immer wenn, er versuchte, es zu beschreiben, erzählte er nichts als Unsinn. Ich hatte es sowieso nur finden können, weil Solana mir Bescheid sagte, sobald ich das richtige erwischt hatte. Es war eine wirklich verwirrende erste Mission. Ich hoffte, dass es nicht die ganze Zeit so sein würde.

Nun aß das ganze Team zusammen Abendbrot und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals so viel gegessen zu haben. Als Spenser erfuhr, dass ich mich ihnen anschließen würde, hatte er sofort entschieden, zur Feier des Tages eine gemeinsame Mahlzeit zu kochen. Jeder hatte etwas gemacht, sogar Moritz, auch wenn man bei ihm nicht erkennen konnte, was es sein sollte.

„Hey, Spencer, gib mir mal bitte die Spaghetti, ja?", verlangte Lunas und bekam die Schüssel gereicht. „Wer hat die überhaupt gemacht? Das ist ja wohl das einfachste Gericht der Welt."

„Mir fällt spontan etwas Einfacheres ein", murmelte Solana. „Instant Haferflocken." Sie erschauerte, als durchlebte sie eine schlechte Erinnerung.

„Hat sie dir das überhaupt schon erzählt, Spencer?", fragte Lunas und schaufelte sich Nudeln auf den Teller. „Ich mache ihr Frühstück und sie beschwert sich auch noch."

„Man setzt Solana keinen Haferbrei vor." Spencer schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Jede Alternative ist besser. Eier. Pfannkuchen. Kalte Pizza."

Solana runzelte die Stirn. „Keine kalte Pizza."

„Okay, war ja nur Spaß", beschwichtigte Spencer. „Keine kalte Pizza."

„Sobald sie einmal abgekühlt ist, wird sie nie wieder gut schmecken." Sie rümpfte angeekelt die Nase.

„Denkst du über Spaghetti genauso?", wollte Lunas wissen und beobachtete aufmerksam Solanas Reaktion.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich liebe Spaghetti", jubelte sie.

„Dann hast du sie bestimmt auch gemacht", stellte Lunas siegessicher fest. „Du magst sie, und außerdem bist du faul, wenn es ums Kochen geht."

„Falsche Antwort", Solana zuckte die Achseln. „Von mir kommt das Knoblauchbrot."

„Verdammt…" Lunas sah nachdenklich in die Runde. „Dann war es eben Moritz."

Dieser grinste. „Ist das deine letzte Antwort?"

„Ja", entschloss sich Lunas nach kurzem Zögern.

Moritz ahmte das nervige Summen eines Buzzers überraschend echt nach. „Tut mir leid, aber du liegst schon wieder falsch. Melodia weiß, wer es war."

Ich kicherte und spielte mit. „Es war unser großartiger und allmächtiger Anführer, Spencer."

Lunas lief puterrot an. „Ähm, das sind tolle Nudeln Anführer. Wirklich lecker."

Spencer betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Nein, sprich dich ruhig aus, Lunas. Erzähl mir, was ich für ein furchtbarer Faulpelz bin."

Als Lunas weiter in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart brabbelte, war ich sehr froh, nicht an seiner Stelle zu sein, konnte mir aber ein weiteres Kichern auf seine Kosten nicht verkneifen. Mitglied dieses Teams zu sein würde mehr Spaß machen, als ich gedacht hatte.

SOLANA

Nach dem Abendessen unterhielten wir und noch eine Weile, bis Lunas und Spencer zu letzten Patrouille des Tages aufbrachen. Melodia, Moritz und ich blieben zurück und redeten weiter. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Melodias Bruder ein brillanter Wissenschaftler war und bei der Altru GmbH arbeitete. Er hatte vor vier Jahren dabei geholfen, Team Nachtschatten zu zerschlagen.

„Wir sind wieder da", rief Lunas, als Spencer und er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Basis betraten, der den Rangern von Ringstadt als eine Art Wohnzimmer diente.

„Hey, wusstet ihr, dass ihr Bruder der selbe Typ ist, der dieser Katrin in Almia geholfen hat, Team Nachtschatten zu besiegen?", fragte ich aufgeregt und zeigte auf Melodia.

„Niemals!" Lunas reagierte so entgeistert, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Katrin ist ein Ranger der Extraklasse", stellte Spencer beeindruckt fest. „Dein Bruder muss wirklich klug und mutig sein, wenn er mir ihr zusammenarbeitet.

„Das ist er auch." Melodia strahlte vor schwesterlichem Stolz.

„War soweit alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Solana und deutete zur Tür.

„Jap", Spencer nickte. „Der Wald wurde durch das Feuer ziemlich schwer beschädigt, wird sich aber verhältnismäßig schnell wieder erholen. Bis dahin werden wir uns einfach an das etwas verkohlte Landschaftsbild gewöhnen müssen. Apropos, das kommt vielleicht ein bisschen verspätet, aber wann ist Aria eigentlich gegangen? Barbara konnte ich noch abfangen und mich bedanken, aber Aria war schon weg."

„Sie ist schon ganz früh am Morgen losgegangen", erklärte Lunas. „Sagte, sie müsse schnell wieder zurück. Ich nehme an, Joel hat sie angerufen. Keine Sorge, ich habe mich nochmal für dich bedankt."

„Darauf möchte ich wetten", spöttelte Spencer, woraufhin ich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, als ich Lunas Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Spence, ich habe genau das gleiche gesagt", brachte ich mir Schwierigkeiten heraus.

„Okay, jetzt reicht's." Lunas raufte sich die Haare und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bevor ihr euch wieder den ganzen Abend über mich lustig macht, gehe ich lieber ins Bett."

Moritz, der das Ganze mit seinem typischen vertrottelten Grinsen verfolgt hatte, nickte nun zustimmend. „Ich gehe auch schlafen. Ich meine, wenn hier noch ein freies Bett für mich ist, Chef." Er starrte Spencer fragend an.

„Aber natürlich", versicherte dieser. „Für dich wird hier immer ein Platz sein."

Ich tarnte mein Lachen mit einem Huster. „So cliché."

„Aber so wahr." Er funkelte mich im Spaß böse an.

Melodia gähnte laut, also sagte Moritz: „Ich glaube, für dich ist jetzt auch Schlafenszeit."

„Es war ein langer Tag", gab sie verlegen zurück.

Die beiden folgten Lunas in Richtung Schlafsaal, Spencer ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und ich ließ mich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel plumpsen.

„Und, bist du bereit, es zuzugeben?" Ich beobachtete ihn genau.

Er schaute kurz von seinem Papierkram auf und grinste. „Bereit, was zuzugeben?"

„Dass du dich gestern wie ein Idiot verhalten hast", antwortete ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest." Er schrieb etwas auf das Blatt vor ihm und tat so, als würde ihm das zu viel Konzentration abverlangen, als dass es mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnte.

„Du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich alles nötige getan hätte, um die Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen, egal, wie müde ich war."

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nichts.

„Wenn du eine Mimose haben wolltest, hättest du Lunas mitnehmen sollen."

„Das habe ich gehört", tönte es aus dem Badezimmer, wo Lunas sich die Zähne putzte.

Ich lachte kurz, ließ mich aber nicht ablenken. „Geht es dir auch wirklich wieder gut?"

„Ich bin heute Abend schließlich auf Patrouille gegangen, oder?" Er war wie immer ruhig und gefasst. Er schien sowieso niemals die Geduld zu verlieren, was mich wiederum echt zur Weißglut treiben konnte.

„Ertrag die Fragen mir zuliebe, Spencer", forderte ich trocken. „Ich war es immerhin, die den brennenden Ast von dir runter schieben musste. Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

„Ein paar blaue Flecken und leichte Verbrennungen", zählte er auf, den Blick auf seine Formulare gesenkt. „Du hast schnell genug gehandelt."

„Du kannst nicht immer alles allein tun", sagte ich ihm leise.

„Ich weiß." Endlich trafen sich unsere Blicke und er lächelte, doch in seinen Augen lag etwas fast schon Trauriges. „Ich vergesse es nur ab und zu."

Der Moment wurde zerstört, als Lunas plötzlich seinen Kopf ins Zimmer steckte. „Entschuldigt die Störung, aber Melodia hat den letzten Rest Zahnpasta aufgebraucht und Moritz tickt gleich aus, wenn wir ihm nicht irgendwie neue beschaffen. Wo ist nochmal der Nachschub?"

Ich seufzte. „Ich gehe eine Tube holen."

SPENCER

Mir war nun klar, dass ich Solana gehen lassen musste. Trotzdem wollte ich es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern und so tun, als ginge alles unverändert seinen Gang, wenn auch nur noch für kurze Zeit. Ich wünschte mir fast, dass ich sie nicht so sehr vermissen würde. Vielleicht hätte ich dann nicht dieses Gefühl, als würde ich den Verstand verlieren.

Sie kam nach beendeter Zahnpastalieferung zurück und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Als ihr durch die Bewegung ihr Pony in die Augen fiel, pustete sie ihn irritiert aus dem Weg. Dann merkte sie, dass ich sie beobachtete und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Was ist los, Spencer?", feixte sie. „Bewunderst du wieder mein atemberaubendes Aussehen?"

Ich rollte die Augen, froh, dass sie wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. Das ernste Gespräch vorhin hatte mich doch etwas entnervt. „Du wurdest auch bescheiden geboren, nicht?"

„Bescheiden und wunderschön", griente sie daraufhin.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte eine angenehme Stille, während ich meine Papiere weiter sortierte. Doch jetzt fiel es mir schwerer, mich zu konzentrieren. Wie konnte ich das Thema möglichst beiläufig anschneiden? Barbara hatte vorgeschlagen, ihr einfach zu erzählen, dass sie eine Weile in Frostberg gebraucht würde. Aber wie konnte ich so tun, als würde sich dieses Mal nicht von allen anderen unterscheiden, wenn es das so offensichtlich tat?

„Weißt du, Barbara hat mich kontaktiert und angefragt, ob ich hier jemanden entbehren könnte." Ich bemerkte, dass ich ihrem Blick auswich, also sah ich ihr entschlossen in die Augen. „Zuerst war ich dagegen, aber jetzt da wir Melodia haben, wäre es vielleicht gut für dich, bei ihr mehr Erfahrung zu sammeln."

„Wie lange denn?", fragte Solana geradeheraus. Ich hatte gehofft, sie nicht anlügen zu müssen, aber so viel dazu.

„Nur eine oder zwei Wochen", antwortete ich betont locker. „Bis sich ihr neuer Rekrut eingewöhnt und an den veränderten Lebensstil angepasst hat."

„Das Glück hat Melodia nicht, was?" Ihr Grinsen tat mir in der Seele weh. Warum fühlte ich mich so? Es war doch alles ganz normal, oder? Ich war einfach nur traurig darüber, eine gute Freundin gehen zu sehen.

„Hattest du auch nicht", erinnerte ich sie.

„Wann muss ich los?", kam sie schnell zum Thema zurück.

„Morgen früh wäre ideal", schlug ich vor und widmete mich wieder meinem Report. „Du solltest früher als sonst ins Bett gehen, damit du ausgeschlafen bist. Und wir werden wohl Strohhalme für den Weckdienst ziehen müssen." Als Solana auflachte, sah ich sie todernst an. „Das sollte kein Witz sein."

Sie warf ein kleines Sofakissen nach mir, das ich mit einem Arm abblockte. „Behandelt man so seinen Anführer?", mimte ich den Gekränkten.

Mir fiel auf, dass sie trotz allem keine Anstalten machte, schlafen zu gehen, aber sie folgte ohnehin immer ihrem eigenen Kopf. „Eine Woche ist viel länger, als meine üblichen Ausflüge mit Lunas. Ich wette, du wirst mich schrecklich vermissen."

„Ja, Solana, du fehlst mir jetzt schon", versicherte ich sarkastisch.

„Und du wirst niemanden haben, der ewig mit dir aufbleibt oder Lunas ärgert", fuhr sie fort und zählte unser gemeinsames Tun an ihren Fingern auf. „Niemand, der dich mit Kissen bewirft. Niemand, für den du Eier machen kannst-"

„Niemand, der mich ablenkt, wenn ich Berichte schreiben will." Ich sah sie gespielt böse an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm sich aus einer Schublade des Beistelltisches ihr Tagebuch.

„Schön", schmollte sie, während ihr Bleistift über die Seite huschte. „Dann rede ich eben nicht mehr mit dir."

„Wozu führst du eigentlich ein Tagebuch?"

„Wird auch langsam Zeit, dass du fragst", schnaubte sie ohne ihre Kritzelei zu unterbrechen. „Damit übe ich schon einmal, Berichte zu verfassen, wenn ich Anführerin bin. Du weißt schon, wenn du den Löffel abgibst."

„Was für ein morbider Gedanke." Ich legte die Stirn in Falten. „Danke für deine Unterstützung meiner Position."

Solana starrte mich beleidigt an. „Ich mache doch nur Quatsch, du Dummie. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, warum ich immer ins Tagebuch schreibe. Ich möchte einfach nichts von dem vergessen, was so passiert."

„Denn jede Sekunde, die du mit mir verbringst, ist besonders denkwürdig." Ich duckte mich schnell, als das nächste Kissen geflogen kam. „Hey, woher hast du das zweite?"

„Mach deine Arbeit, Spencer." Sie wendete sich wieder dem kleinen Notizbuch zu.

Ich beendete meine Berichte, unterschrieb sie und packte sie auf den Stapel, der am Ende der Woche der Vereinigung zugestellt werden würde. Ich konnte mir jetzt schon vorstellen, was für einen Kick es der Vorsitzenden Gerda geben würde, dass Solana mich aus dem Feuer hatte retten müssen.

Irgendwann während ich mich damit beschäftigte, hatte das stetige Kratzen von Solanas Stift aufgehört. Sobald ich fertig war, schaute ich auf die Uhr. Ich hatte fast eine Stunde lang so vor mich hin geschrieben.

„Die Zeit vergeht wirklich wie im Flug, wenn man Spaß hat, nicht, Solana?", witzelte ich. Als ich zu ihr rüber sah, musste ich mir auf die Zunge beißen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie war eingeschlafen.

Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Ich muss sagen, es kam mir in den Sinn, Rasierschaum und Filzstifte rauszuholen, aber ich wusste, dass dies für lange Zeit das letzte Mal sein würde, das ich Solana zu Gesicht bekam, also wollte ich sie nicht ärgern. Und doch, wären die Umstände anders gewesen…

Stattdessen stand ich auf und ging auf ihren Platz zu. Ich würde sie ins Bett bringen müssen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie den armen Ranger ansprang, der sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt hätte, weil er mal musste. Wir wussten alle, wir gern Moritz seine Mitternachtssnacks hatte.

Vorsichtig hob ich sie hoch und trug sie de Flur entlang zum Schlafsaal. Sie wachte ein klein wenig auf, kuschelte sich an mich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in meinem Hemd. Aus irgendeinem Grund klopfte mein Herz wie wild, aber ich konnte noch einen Witz reißen. „Himmel, Solana, ich dachte, du würdest nicht mehr wachsen."

„Um die Mitte schon", erwiderte sie verschlafen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Ich stahl mich in den Schlafsaal, darauf bedacht, niemanden zu wecken, doch alle schliefen tief und fest. Ich legte sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Gerade wollte ich gehen, als sie mich an der Hand festhielt und unsere Finger ineinander schlang.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Spence." Sie lächelte schläfrig, und ich spürte ein seltsames Ziehen in der Brust, als wollte ein Teil von mir bei ihr bleiben.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Solana", antwortete ich leise. Damit ließ sie meine Hand los. Ich verließ den Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür. Während ich zu meinem Zimmer ging konnte ich nur darüber nachdenken, wie angeschmiert ich mir vorkam.


End file.
